Malfatto's and Fiora's Hdden love
by Not here anymore deactivated
Summary: This story takes place after Fiora was betrade by Cesare borgia and joined the assassin's
1. hurt, a meeting and a date

(My new fic about Malfatto and Fiora i luvthis couple so mutch well on wit the fic :D)

* * *

><p>(malfatto's pov)<p>

I was just doing what do best killing coutasants when..they came,the assasins chased me down.

I tryed to get away,but my feet were tierd.

If i diden't know better I could hear them talking around every corner, soon I run into a dead end down

from every courner,I was outnumberd no where to go..then thats when i saw her Fiora the love of my life.

The assassins seemed to like her I remeberd the day we first met.

The day i first met her,she was working for the borgia so hot,so kisseble.

and yet she hated me.

Well back to where i am now cornard in a dark alley with all the assassin's here to kill me i had to act quickly.

So I reached for my pouch but when i was about to apen it a troweing knife came crashing down giveing my had a little cut it

diden't hurt after all I am a docter I soon felt dagers being tering my robe I look, to see who is causeing me so mutch pain and then i see her Fiora standing there.

She only look's at me and said how's the pain bastard? she says . I try to talk but the pain prevents me.

I soon manage to get away when a hole crowd surounded me, no guard no nouthing just crowds as far as the eye can see.

They all souround me as if I were some sorta freak * MAKE IT STOP* my mind screems at me.

The assassins drop down i feal fist aginst my faced,all the assassins seemed to be ganging up on me so i make a run but trip.

They keep beating me up,soon I look up again and see her she sits threr just looking at me.

Soon the assassins got finished beating me up they took to the roofs and in a secont, they where out of site.

The pain i fealt was unbereble I look up my final time, I see her eyes filling with gulit and yet she was the cause.

Could she feal srry for what she did to me ? I wast no time on it now, so I go home to my cabin and heal my wounds,eat

and whent to sleep a single tear slid down my mask I slowly crie my sealf to sleep.

(The next day)

I wake up fealing angry as I can be, how could that bitch do that to me? dosent she know how mutch I love and care about her

I spead no time on the thought, so i walk out the door.

Soon I come acrose a courtasant,I walk up to her my rage filling,I draw my syring.

And stab her but at the same time I cover her mouth,blood gushes out of her shoulders,she holds it by the look's of it I say i stuned her.

She falls dead on the floor,some how I feal srry for her I walk away and soon I here footsteps,reliseing I had to hide.

So i jump into a nearby hey stack,I take quick peak out of the heystack my lences blending in with the hey, and then I see a courtasant and behind here were the assassins. They had been takeing orders frob fiora seance ezio ther so called...mentor is in consantanobal( srry about spealling if you played assassins creed brouther hood you know what im talking about)

I see her passed she told them to keep going while she examend the body the two young assassin's obeyed.

I decided that it was time to have some alone time with fiora,I jump out of the hey stack.

She jumps in to a back flip and pulls out her fan Malfatto she says my name hatred filling her voice, no my dear I did not come looking for a fight...w-well she signs in defeat and lower's her wepon I aproched her my eyes filled with lust I was so glad she could not see my eyes or I would have been embarreced.

What do you want she said I only look at her, well my dear you and your assassin's ganged up on me last night and I want to know why.

Ezio's orders she said as if she had been rehersing it, I only nod well I said in a low tone I muts tell you something go on.. she said but befor I could get It out the recruits where comeing back no time she said lisen Malfatto and lisen good ill meet you on top of the clock tower at midnight come alone she said.

I only nod, until tonight my dear I said, I quickly took a leap of faith into a hay stack and sprinited home,I heard the recurits talking to fioar FIORA the youngest of the two said No.. yougling she said calmly im fine.

* * *

><p>So how did you like my first chapter review i really wanna here what you think of it<p>

o and by the way this takes place after fiora was betrayed Cesare borgia Malfatto is steal with the templars so yea howd you like it


	2. A Night to remember

(chapter 2 of my new storie hope you like ;D)

* * *

><p>(Malfatto's pov)<p>

Tonight, is the night im supose to me Fiora on top of the clock tower.

What if shes lieing to me about comeing alone,hpm mabey I should bring my wepon just in case.

I pack my troweing knife's my syringe, and my posin darts, and set out to the clock tower.

It was midnight so i had to keep on my toes the guards will be looking around for the assassin's

they wouldent kill me because im part of the borgia, but better safe then srry.

I set out for the clock tower my black robe blending in with the shadows finally I see my destination, as I got to the top of the tower, I noticed a woman with a hood on watching the view I walk over to her and tap her sholder Fiora is that you? I asked warmly.

The figure turns slightly and from that point i new It was fiora yes.. she said to me slighty her voice as gental as angles'

I look at how she is and blush under my mask,what do you wand "Malfatto" she stated in her original tone.

well I said remember when you where on borgia's side and you were seant to give me a massage,she only nodded not knowing where I was going with this.

Well...Iv'e been sorta attracted to you,and I want you in ways I can't fully explain I said trying to make it clear without makeing it akward.

A tear slid down her cheak and I thought I had heart her when I was about to leap of the tower she halted me.

"Malfatto"...wait she said,I stoped dead in my trackes and leaped down from the leage.

I..Love you to she said tears flowing freely down here cheak.

I took my mask of she looked up at me,and just stared at me. I became very nevious. "I know " i'm ugley aint I.

She just started walking towars me I started to speak when I was silenced with a kiss of passion,my eyes grew wide.

I soon enjoyed the kiss and depend it, our toungs battling,our kiss broke I looked into her eye's and saw nouthing but pure lust.

We kissed agin but a little less inocent It was nouthing but bliss pure bliss, I left butterfly kisses down her neck earning me a good moan from her "ahh..Malfatto" she moand agian.

Soon she beant down and started unziping my robe,and then my pants Fiora I moan she just look's up and smiles.

Dont worrie love im not done with you yet she said in her suductive voice.

Finally she got to what she was looking for my nine inc dick,Fiora looked up at me and smiled nice cock Fiora said with those eyes of hers.

Thank you I said breathlessly,Fiora started takeing 3 inc of my cock,I moan trying to make her take it all in Fiora gladly obliges.

takeing my hole cock in her wet mouth I tangle my hand in Fiora's hair moveing her head up and down my dick.

I soon releaced my load into Fiora's mouth she drinks it all up greedly.

Soon after Fiora smirks aat me I look at her the same way I want to be incide of you I said good she said, cuz i want you inside of me.

I lined mysealf up,are you shure I asked She just nodded yes "Malfatto" I want you inside of me.

I slowly slide myseal into Fiora she moans out of intence pleasher.

I keep moveing trusting for dear life yea baby you like my cock in your pussy,you want It I asked talking dirty to Fiora.

AHH yea babby keep talking dirty to me Fiora said , I want you to come Fiora said.

We both felt eatchouther getting close.

And just like that we both came,we kissed and snuggled a little more until we meet agin my love I said Fiora smiled and said ok love we kissed.

I leaped of faith of the tower until we meet again love

* * *

><p>So how was my secont chapter<p> 


End file.
